The field of cosmetics is a field that requires innovative and original products to be created so that they differ from the competition and are attractive, and also so that they cater for trends or fashions that evolve in society and to which the consumers are sympathetic, in particular with regard to lipsticks. Therefore, it is known to provide such containers having a body provided with an opening that can be closed using a removable cover.
Such containers further comprise a mechanism for moving a cup relative to the body, said cup carrying the stick of cosmetic product. The movement mechanism in particular consists of movement means provided with a guide for the cup mounted inside the body. Said means make it possible for the cup to be driven in order to retract the stick of cosmetic product inside the container, or to be extended therefrom to make it accessible to a user who wishes to apply make-up. Therefore, the cup may be moved between a storage position in which it is inserted into the body and an application position in which the cup is substantially at the level of the opening in the body so that a large portion of the stick is outside the receptacle.
In known movement means, the cup is actuated by a rotational movement of the body relative to the guide, the guide being mechanically held by means of a twist portion that is accessible from the outside of the body and is arranged at the end opposite the opening. The guide is present substantially over the entire height of the body in order to be able to guide the cup to the opening. Furthermore, a thread is also present over the entire height of the body in order to move the cup. However, the thread and the guide, which generally comprises at least one slide, take up a certain thickness in the inner circumference of the body. This thickness therefore reduces the diameter of the stick of cosmetic product that can be used with such a receptacle.
In order to avoid having a guide present over the height of the body, there are movement means that are arranged only on the inner portion of the body. They are provided with a part that rotates relative to the body. The rotatable part is mechanically connected to the twist portion and is provided with a thread. The cup further comprises a shaft that can move in the rotatable part by interacting with the thread, the cup being moved in translation along the body when the rotatable part is actuated, by locking the rotation of the cup relative to the body.
However, in order to be able to move the cup as far as the opening in the container, the length of the thread has to be substantially equal to the distance between the storage position of the cup and the application position. The body therefore has to have a height that is twice as great as the length of the stick of cosmetic product. Therefore, the movement means are important with regard to the height of the body. The length of the stick of cosmetic product is therefore limited to substantially half the height of the body, which therefore has to be long enough to accommodate a standard stick of cosmetic product.